


Dime Bags and Pretty Ladies

by IFeelLikeGlitter



Series: Got It Bad [3]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drug Dealer Rio, Drug Use, F/M, I wrote this in thirty minutes, I'm weak for stoned Brio sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFeelLikeGlitter/pseuds/IFeelLikeGlitter
Summary: “What’s so funny?”Beth squeaks in utter surprise and the deep voice stops her in her tracks. She’s standing awkwardly with her cup in one hand and her other pressed over her heart in shock while her eyes lock on the dangerously attractive guy perched on the couch in the corner of the room. The first thing Beth notices is the giant clear bong sitting between his feet, and the second is the literal bricks of weed on the small coffee table in front of him. The final -and certainly most alarming- detail that catches her eye is the bird of prey inked on his neck.“I-uh-“She sputters, instantly nervous in the presence of so many drugs coupled with the handsome, stoic stranger. He grins at her, revealing the prettiest, whitest teeth she thinks she’s ever seen, and his comfortable chuckle fills the room.“Don’t worry, I ain’t mad you used my bathroom.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Ruby Hill/Stan Hill
Series: Got It Bad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692199
Comments: 37
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored. Also, there will be a part two because I clearly can't commit to writing a one part story without getting attached to every conceivable version of these two idiots. I hope you enjoy (:

“I’m going to find the bathroom.”

Beth’s voice is straining over the obnoxiously loud music, but Ruby nods in understanding, her eyes not leaving those of the charming fraternity boy she’s been attached to lately. The guy, Stan, invited the two of them and their mutual friend JT, to this party a few days ago and Beth’s been looking forward to it. Despite her introverted tendencies, she likes parties and she really likes getting drunk.

She peers down at her cup and the sweet red liquid inside that Stan had claimed was called “jungle juice”, draining the rest of it and maneuvering towards a hallway that looks promising. Beth’s had no less than four cups of this stuff and she’s positive her bladder will explode soon if she doesn’t find a bathroom. There are two girls leaning against the wall outside of a large swinging door and she taps one of them on the shoulder.

“Can I go pee in there?”

She yells, her words lost in the music the moment they leave her lips. The blonde squints at her in confusion, but the girl next to her grins and points at the large wooden door across from them. Beth smiles at her with gratitude and briskly walks in that direction. She pushes it open and steps inside, the pounding from the music fading drastically as she enters another long hallway.

_Why are fraternities so ginormous?_

The hall is lined with rooms and Beth already feels overwhelmed as she cautiously knocks on the first doorframe. A small plaque that reads _Delta Chi Fraternity Vice President: Christopher Mario Ramirez_ is nailed into the wall at Beth’s eye level, but there’s no answer, so she enters the room, instantly relieved when she notices a private connected bathroom.

_Surely Mr. Vice President won’t be upset with me for using his toilet._

With that thought, she does her business and washes her hands with the lavender soap. She can’t help but giggle to herself that this mystery frat guy chose such a fragrant, notoriously girly scent, still smirking as her white sneakers step from tile to carpet and she closes the door behind herself.

“What’s so funny?”

Beth squeaks in utter surprise and the deep voice stops her in her tracks. She’s standing awkwardly with her cup in one hand and her other pressed over her heart in shock while her eyes lock on the dangerously attractive guy perched on the couch in the corner of the room. The first thing Beth notices is the giant clear bong sitting between his feet, and the second is the literal bricks of weed on the small coffee table in front of him. The final -and certainly most alarming- detail that catches her eye is the bird of prey inked on his neck.

“I-uh-“

She sputters, instantly nervous in the presence of so many drugs coupled with the handsome, stoic stranger. He grins at her, revealing the prettiest, whitest teeth she thinks she’s ever seen, and his comfortable chuckle fills the room.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t mad you used my bathroom.”

He says lightheartedly, his intense gaze not leaving hers. Beth stares at him for a second longer before finally finding her voice.

“I didn’t think anyone was in here.”

She curses herself for how small she sounds, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered.

“Like I said, no worries. What’s your name?”

Beth takes a few steps closer to the striped couch and extends her hand politely.

“Beth Marks.”

He eyes her amusedly, but takes it anyway. His skin is warm and smooth and Beth bites her lip into her mouth, the veins on his hand prominent as he shakes hers with a mischievous smile.

“I’m Rio. So, you lookin' to buy?”

He gestures to the pile of weed in front of him before producing a lighter, seemingly out of thin air, and reaching down to light the bong. Thick, white smoke fills the cylinder and he seals his mouth over the top, sucking it in and blowing it out above his head, then lifting the metal piece out of the bong and repeating the process.

She’d forgot he had asked her a question until his eyebrows quirk, silently curious as he holds the smoke in his lungs. Beth forces her eyes away so she can gather her thoughts, her mind clouded momentarily by the unique scent of the weed and what she can only guess is his delicious cologne.

“Oh, um, no. Definitely not. I don’t smoke. Actually, I never have.”

Beth confesses, her cheeks growing pink. Rio looks confused as he pushes a thin stream of smoke from his lips.

“Wait, you actually just wandered in to go to the bathroom?”

She nods and he laughs again, this time harder. It is positively infectious and Beth finds herself smiling at the way his eyes crinkle. She sits down on the opposite end of the couch and crosses her ankles.

“So, people usually come in here to buy drugs from you?”

She asks. He smirks as he empties the small bong piece onto an ashtray, immediately loading it with more weed. The three black rings decorating his long fingers tap against the metal.

“Mmhmm. Molly, mushrooms, tree- I got a whole catalog, baby.”

His tone is teasing, but her ears burn at the pet name.

“But aren’t you the VP? I mean, couldn’t you get into trouble?”

Rio seems slightly alarmed that she knew his position in the fraternity, so she rushes to clarify,

“The plaque outside your room says you are, at least.”

He presses flecks of marijuana deeper into the piece of metal and he shrugs noncommittally.

“Guys get away with much worse in his house, trust me. Nobody bats an eye at me for sellin’ dime bags to pledges and pretty ladies.”

Then she’s blushing because, although technically he called his actual clientele pretty, his eyes rest on her face, flirtatious and unmoving. A beat of relaxed silence passes between them and Beth wonders if she’s ever been so attracted to anyone in her life. Before she can even really process them, words are spilling from her mouth.

“Can I try it?”

The bong looks intimidating, but she feels strongly that she can trust Rio. There’s an air of confidence around him that both excites and calms her; it’s magnetic and she wants an excuse to scoot closer to him. She’s never been this drawn to a stranger and she decides there is something special about him.

“I mean, I don’t have any cash on me, so-“

“Nah, I’ll smoke you up for free, sweetheart. ‘Specially since you’ll be on your ass after one toke.”

He smiles and pats the cushion closest to him, waving her over. Beth sets her cup down on the table and pushes her knees together, exhilarated when they brush against his jean-clad thigh. He passes the bong over to her after placing the piece back where it belongs.

“You need me to light it for you?”

He asks kindly, without judgment. She nods sheepishly and he mirrors her, bending over his legs with the lighter.

“So, I’m gonna need you to suck in ‘fore I light it. It’ll make a weird, bubbly sound.”

She remembers how he looked when he did it, so she does her best to replicate that. He coaches her through it, warning her when the smoke will fill her lungs and telling her when to inhale again.

“Damn, Elizabeth. You a natural.”

Exhaling the remnants of the smoke, she looks at him.

“It’s just Beth, actually. Only my grandma calls me Elizabeth.”

“Nah.”

He shakes his head, taking the bong from her and grinning cheekily.

“I like Elizabeth better.”

For some reason, the sound of her full name leaving his lips sends a thrill down her spine and a smile to her face.

“Well, I get to call you Christopher, then. Or maybe Mario.”

Beth teases, poking his ribs as he coughs out a laugh, his bong rip interrupted. Just as he opens his mouth to respond, her phone rings loudly in her back pocket. She slips it out and sees JT’s name flash on the screen. Rio gestures for her to answer as he turns his attention back to the bong.

“Hello?”

“Um, hello! Where the hell are you? Did you get an Uber home or something?”

Beth rolls her eyes at his dramatic conclusions. It’s only been fifteen minutes since she’s seen him.

“No, I went to find a bathroom and-“

She glances at Rio, only to find that he’s already looking at her and she speaks confidently into the phone without breaking their eye contact.

“-I found something better.”

His gaze travels down her body and she feels her skin prickle with lust and excitement.

“Good for you. Will you please come play beer pong with me? My partner and I need someone to challenge and Ruby and Stan disappeared forever ago.”

JT’s voice is loud in her ears- it’s likely he can hardly hear over the music- and Beth agrees to meet him at the beer bong tables shortly.

And that’s when she realizes she can’t stand up.

Oh yeah, she just smoked weed for the first time.

_Shit._


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want (Unless You're Rio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys like Rio don’t smoke girls up for free without ulterior motives. I mean, especially Rio. I’ve known him for over a year and I don’t think I’ve seen him talk to a female for more than ten minutes before. He must really be interested in you.”
> 
> Beth’s eyes find the floor as she rejects the idea that Rio could want anything to do with her, even sexually. She’s fairly inexperienced and there is just no way a man as attractive as him has any time or patience for that. 
> 
> “I really don’t think-“
> 
> “Trust me on this one. He’s the type that always knows exactly what he wants and when he wants it. And girl,”
> 
> Gabby gives her a once-over and dons an assertive expression.
> 
> “He definitely wants you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, I apologize in advance. Also, I've discovered that I am really bad at coming up with chapter/story names. I hope you enjoy it regardless (: Leave a comment!

“You doin’ alright, mama?”

His voice sounds far away, like he’s down a long hallway. She giggles- why? she has no idea- and turns her head to look at him. His deep brown eyes are pink and glossy around the edges, lazily observing her as her knees bounce. They don’t really feel connected to her body; in fact, she feels like she’s floating. 

Rio addresses her again, this time with a concerned edge to his tone that immediately earns her undivided attention.

“Hey,”

Oh, god. His big hand gently grips her knee, holding it in place.

“You okay?”

 _Nod_ , she thinks to herself, trying her hardest to appear casual. The result is a rapid series of aggressive nods that probably make her look insane- and very not okay- but Rio tosses his head back against the couch cushion with a bark of laughter. Her eyes glue themselves to his neck. The tattoo is so unique and interesting and she wants to know absolutely everything about him.

“What’d I say, huh? You fried, darlin’.”

Beth giggles and shrugs because, hey, there’s nothing she can do about it now. She might as well enjoy it. 

Her phone buzzes again, this time with only a text.

**JT**   
_**U coming?** _

“Ugh.”

The noise leaves her lips before she realizes and she’s embarrassed, but Rio hums with curiosity from beside her. He’s picking up bits of weed and dropping them carefully into a plastic bag. 

“My friend really wants me to go play beer pong, even though I suck.”

Her voice is light, but she’s nervous trying to work out in her head how to invite Rio to join her without actually having to _invite_ him. Then, as if he’s a mind-reader, he speaks up.

“Want me to come with? I could teach you.”

The last bit is suggestive and he winks. Beth’s neck feels hot and her heart is beating loud in her ears and maybe the weed gives her the confidence she always seems to lack because she says,

“I’d love that.”

He pushes himself up off the couch, slowly revealing his towering height, and extends his hand out to her. Beth looks up at him and accepts it, letting him pull her to her feet and practically into him. Her palms press against his chest in order to steady herself and god he’s so tall and solid and he smells so fucking good she’s surprised she isn’t drooling. Beth has to crane her neck to meet his eyes, which she immediately regrets because his are stuck just south of her nose. He’s staring at her lips. Luckily, before she does something rash like throw her arms around his neck and lick into his mouth, he seems to shake himself out of a trance. He swipes a black baseball cap off of the bed in the corner of the room, placing it backwards on his head. Beth’s throat dries up at the sight; his jawline and cheekbones look even sharper somehow. Rio steps back and gestures to the door with a smile.

“After you, Elizabeth.”

—

As it turns out, JT is abysmal at beer pong. Beth recognizes his partner, Gabby, as the girl who pointed her in the direction of Rio’s bedroom. She’s been watching Beth and Rio ever since they started playing, but her close observation doesn’t seem to be skeptical or harsh. She appears to be studying them. 

“That’s two.”

Rio informs JT when the ball he tossed skips over a cup before landing in the one beside it. He throws his hand up for a high-five. Beth slaps his palm, grinning like a fool and turning her body to face the cups. It’s her turn to shoot and, although Rio has been giving her pointers, she’s found it fairly hard to focus on his words when he’s so close and her depth perception is fucked due to the intensity of her high. 

“‘Member, it’s all about the arc.”

His fingers wrap around her elbow, sending tingles across her skin as he adjusts her form. Her eyes flick sharply to his face at the contact and there they are again, caught in their own little bubble of tension that Beth prays isn’t one-sided. Rio lips twitch and his fingertips glide down her arm, lingering longer than necessary before returning to his side. 

Beth releases the ball and watches with bated breath as it hits the rim of the front cup and plops into the water. 

“Yes!” 

Rio nudges her with his shoulder, something akin to pride dancing in his dark eyes.

“Nice shot, darlin’.”

_Ugh, he’s really going to kill me with these nicknames._

“Huh, and here I was thinkin’ you liked ‘em.”

Beth’s cheeks redden and she bites her lower lip into her mouth. She’d been thinking out loud; her filter apparently nonexistent when she’s high.

“I-I do. Probably a little too much.”

She jokes, attempting to lighten the mood, but his stare is intense and calculating. Beth swallows hard and fights the urge to awkwardly clear her throat when he makes no attempt to respond. Slowly, a knowing smirk creeps on to his face and she’s flustered, yet again reminded of how unfamiliar she is with this particular brand of desire. His body language is so confident and calm. Frankly, it’s very intimidating, but a warm sensation settles in her stomach regardless.

“Hey, lovebirds! Are you gonna play or what?”

Rio’s attention rips away from her and settles on JT. Beth tucks her hair behind her ears awkwardly before bending down to retrieve one of the ping pong balls, which proves to be much harder than it should be. Rio shoots, narrowly missing one of the back cups. He turns to look at her and shrugs with an easy smile that weakens her knees. She pats his arm consolingly- an excuse to touch him? perhaps- and takes her turn. She misses too, laughing when the ball hits the hardwood floor behind the table. As JT and Gabby whisper amongst themselves, probably strategizing, Beth feels Rio press closer to her.

“He’s gonna call the island, just watch.”

His nose barely brushes her hair and she shifts back a little so his chest bumps against her upper back. Her eyes stay stuck on JT, but she still doesn’t miss Rio’s small, sharp breath when their bodies touch. It fills her with a dangerous excitement. Not a second later, JT is calling out to them.

“Island!”

The ball soars through the air and falls an inch short of the lone cup, causing both of Beth’s opponents to groan in frustration. She glances at Rio out of the corner of her eye.

“You didn’t tell me you were a beer pong expert.”

Beth teases while her front teeth gripping her lip to hold back a grin. Rio chuckles at that, dropping the reclaimed ball into one of the remaining cups to wet it.

“Been in a house for three years now. You pick up some things after a few thousand games.”

She shakes her head; the way frat boys never seem to tire of this dumb game truly amazes her. Rio is different, though. He doesn’t appear to have the relentlessly annoying competitive streak that is typically present in other fraternity boys she has met. 

The match wraps up a few minutes later, ending after JT and Gabby fail to make their redemption shot. The four shake hands, a post-game tradition that always makes Beth giggle, and JT pulls her into a side hug.

“Good game, B. Your partner must be a great teacher. Last time I played with you, I think you made a grand total of two cups.”

She elbows him in the side, laughing when he arches away from her.

“I can’t take all the credit. Girl’s a quick study.”

Rio’s drawls. JT grins, leaning a little closer to him with renewed interest.

“You sell bud, right? Do you think I could get a few grams off of you?”

Beth rolls her eyes at the same time Rio nods and laces his hands together behind his back.

“Sure thing. Come wit’ me.”

His gaze falls on her briefly followed by a slight tilt of his head. Then, he’s rocking forward to speak lowly into her hair again.

“Don’t go nowhere.”

A delighted shiver runs down her spine. With one last loaded look, Rio disappears into the crowd with JT hot on his heels. Beth sighs as the air around her loses its tension and she reaches into her back pocket for her phone. One text from Ruby lights up her screen. She smiles to herself as she opens it.

**Ruby**   
_**Text me if you need me. I’ll be dancing with Stan downstairs (;** _

The two of them have been pining over each other for weeks now, so Beth can’t help the happiness that swells in her chest for her best friend.

“Hey, it’s Beth, right?”

She looks up from her phone to find Gabby, offering her a friendly smile and a drink.

“Yeah, it is.”

Beth says, taking the cup and putting her cell away.

“Thank you.”

“Sure. That was a fun game. You and Rio seem to really get along.”

_Ummm_

Beth’s cheeks darken.

“Oh, yeah. He seems like a nice guy.”

Gabby laughs lightly at that and tosses a lock of brown hair over her shoulder. 

“When he wants to be. Did you end up buying weed from him?”

Beth shakes her head, smiling down in to her cup as she thinks back on the awkward yet charming events that ensued on her journey to find a bathroom. 

“No, I actually don’t even smoke. I just had to pee.”

She giggles at the admission. Gabby’s eyes go wide with surprise.

“Wait, what? I could’ve sworn you asked if you could buy tree! That’s the only reason I pointed out Rio’s room to you!”

“No! This is literally the first time I’ve ever been high.”

They both laugh at that and Gabby gestures vaguely at her.

“Well? How is it?”

“It’s pretty great so far. Everything is funny for some reason.”

Gabby nods in understanding and leans against the wall beside them.

“So, you didn’t buy any weed, but you’re stoned right now? How does that happen?”

Based off of her smirk, Beth can tell she’s teasing. Although the answer is obvious, she responds,

“Rio offered to smoke with me. It was pretty generous of him.”

“Oh, Beth. Sweet, sweet Beth.”

She looks back at Gabby with her eyebrows drawn together, but the other girl just grins goofily. 

“Guys like Rio don’t smoke girls up for free without ulterior motives. I mean, especially Rio. I’ve known him for over a year and I don’t think I’ve seen him talk to a female for more than ten minutes before. He must really be interested in you.”

Beth’s eyes find the floor as she rejects the idea that Rio could want anything to do with her, even sexually. She’s fairly inexperienced and there is just no way a man as attractive as him has any time or patience for that. 

“I really don’t think-“

“Trust me on this one. He’s the type that always knows exactly what he wants and when he wants it. And girl,”

Gabby gives her a once-over and dons an assertive expression.

“He definitely wants you.”

Beth ears positively _burn_ and, before she can open her mouth to argue, JT pops his head into their space.

“Ladies, we have been summoned to the dance floor. Y’all coming?”

“You _reek_!”

Gabby exclaims, laughing and shoving him back a step. His body sways, but he grips her arm to support himself and produces a small bag of weed from his pocket. He dangles it in front of her. 

“My man Rio hooked me _up_. This shit is fuego!”

JT stuffs the drugs back in his jacket and beams at Rio, who’s standing beside him with a casual smile, eyes shamelessly fixed on Beth. She stares right back and, as if he’s caught her in his gravitational pull, finds herself approaching him. He watches her with interest when he walks past him, trailing after JT and Gabby on their way to the basement. She glances back to see if he’ll follow her without prompting, but catches him apprising her backside. 

“Are going to come dance?”

His eyes slowly return to hers- though not before lingering on her breasts- and he grins as he strides towards her.

“With you, ma? I’d do just about anything.”

Beth lets the flirtatious words wash over her and wills her skin not to pink. He places a large hand just below her shoulder blades, smoothing down her dress until his arm is curled around her waist.

“Gab’s right, you know.”

She barely hears it over the sounds of their boisterous peers, but it sets her on fire. With that, he leads them through the crowd to the stairs, his touch on her hip unwavering. 

—

“You’re high?”

Ruby shouts in disbelief, earning a hearty chuckle from Rio. Beth shrugs and sips from her newly empty cup as she bounces a little to the music.

“You got her high.”

Her pointer finger digs into Rio’s chest, but he remains unbothered and peers down at her openly.

“She’s a grown woman. And she asked. I’m Rio, by the way.”

He says, throwing Beth a look full of amusement. Ruby removes her finger and crosses her arms over her chest. She’s sizing him up, Beth realizes with a shake of her head. Ever since Dean completely fucked her love life, Ruby has been overly protective and critical of ever single guy that hangs around her. 

“Ruby. You look like trouble.”

Her harsh conclusion has Beth grimacing, though Rio laughs.

“Okay! We’re going to dance now.”

Beth interjects before Rio can reply with something she’s sure Ruby will deem a red flag. She slips her hand into his and tows him out on to the dance floor. His arms link together behind her back and she rests her fingers on his shoulders. Most of the dancing happening around them can only be described as grinding and Beth’s stare stays fixed on Rio’s chest. 

“Your friends really care about you.”

He says after a few moments of gentle swaying. She smiles weakly, apologetically, but agrees with a nod. 

“I’m lucky to have them.”

“They’re lucky to have you.”

He responds, without skipping a beat. She searches his face for signs of teasing and finds none. He licks his lips.

“They get to see you all the time. Smell you.”

Rio’s chin nudges her forehead, breathing her in as he pulls her closer. Beth rests her cheek on his chest and tries in vain to force her heart to stop beating so damn rapidly. 

“Feel you.”

His fingers dig into her hips and she gasps quietly. Her lips part on their own accord and he notices immediately, tracing over them with his eyes. She realizes he won’t kiss her, not without her permission, and it makes butterflies swarm in her tummy. But before she can push herself up on her toes and latch on to his tempting bottom lip, he’s spinning her so that her back is to his front. She startles, hands flying back to grip his forearms, and he quickly slides his touch down to the dip of her hips, guiding her. Lust clouds her every sense as she feels him all around her and she doesn’t think twice before grinding her ass against him. He groans into her ear, the sound so erotic that she practically feels her panties melting, so she does it again.

“You better quit that. Unless you want me to make a scene.”

He borderline growls. Beth cranes her neck to observe his hungry expression.

“What kind of scene?”

She breathes, watching as he tucks his lip under his pretty white teeth. He doesn’t answer, much to her surprise, but he does maneuver them to a more secluded area. There are only a few stragglers in the corner with them, none of which are paying them any attention. Rio walks her backwards until she bumps into the wall, one of his long legs firmly planted between her own. Beth waits impatiently for him to say or do something, bubbling with excitement. 

“You wanna kiss me?”

He asks, his tone steady.

 _He’s being respectful._ _She’s drunk and high and he doesn’t want to pressure her._

With a shy smile she can’t hide, Beth runs the tip of her finger down the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, please.”

Rio spares absolutely no time. His lips descend on hers and Beth’s immediately, alarmingly breathless. He tastes fucking incredible; like weed and cinnamon and alcohol and she’s floating. Her nails drag down his neck as he pries her lips open with his tongue, trapping her tightly against him and wall. His hands are everywhere- her hips, her hair, her ass- and she keens, accidentally knocking his hat off when she goes to caress his buzzed head. His tongue slides over hers, his palms coming up to hold her face, and she finally bites down on his thick bottom lip. He grunts into her open mouth and pulls away ever so slightly, her teeth gently releasing the lip and she opens her eyes to find him staring and panting. 

She surges forward, not interested in looking at him when she could be kissing him. Rio runs his palms down to the back of her thighs and adds some pressure to his grip. Beth doesn’t hesitate to jump, wrapping her legs tightly around his narrow waist and relishing in the thrill that shoots through her when she’s being propped against the wall again. Their lips never part and Beth can suddenly feel the hard budge in his jeans, moaning when he bumps into her center purposefully. She squeezes around his waist in response, begging him for more. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby.”

He murmurs huskily, his lips touching hers with each word. Beth whines, too desperate to be mortified by the sound, and tries to yank him back to her mouth. Rio’s eyes are wild and eager.

“Where the fuck did you come from?”

She squints at him and leans in to lick at his protruding lip. 

“I was born in Ann Arbor.”

He stares at her, processing her answer before laughing. Beth’s body shakes with his laughter and she smiles widely. Rio removes one of his hands from her ass in order to slap it and push her further into the wall. She happily complies when he resumes their make out session. God, she never knew how much she would love his dusting of facial hair scraping around her mouth. The heat building inside of her is becoming too much to bear and she wants, notably for the first time in her life, to see him naked. She wants to be in a room alone with him to find out what he’ll do to her, with her. Would he slowly undress her, or would he rip her clothes off? Does he have more tattoos than the one on his neck? Is his bare chest littered with them, or is it smooth and tan? She know’s he’s chiseled like a greek god, can tell as much just by touching him over his black cotton shirt. 

Her thoughts are rudely interrupted when Rio’s lips part from hers. She’s seconds away from protesting, asking him _why he would stop_ , when she hears an awkward voice behind him.

“Oh, sorry, Rio.”

The younger guy, likely a freshman from the looks of him, is holding a cup in either hand, but one of them is empty. The beer is now soaking Rio’s legs and he glares at the kid, but Beth places her hand on his cheek in a way she hopes is comforting. 

“All good.”

Rio says gruffly, sharply turning his face back to Beth’s and she grins. He touches his forehead to hers, allowing them both to catch their breath, and pecks her once more firmly. 

“Let’s go out next weekend.”

She’s still levitating, trapped in their intoxicating bubble, but nothing has ever sounded better.


End file.
